Commonplace
by MadMoFunk
Summary: Drabble series- MultiShip- MultiGenre- These are a collection of snippets 'between the scenes'. Rating will change with content. Latest entry: Post EP9 Masami/Makorra "Look. I do like Korra, but I like you too, and if you hadn't noticed, you're the one I'm with."
1. Stay

Notes: LoK is killing me softly. I love it. So much is packed into each episode the major plot factors are primetime and there is character development and it is delicious but I need more of it! LoK fandom on Tumblr is also ridiculous in the best of ways and I'm addicted. This is my form of therapy. Enjoy!

'_Legend of Korra_' is the brainchild of DiMartino and Konietzko, I humbly borrow their characters to idle my time away and give myself warmfuzzyfeelings.

* * *

It was wrong of him to care about her now- only after he'd seen differently- after he'd refused her. _What right did he have?_ He made a choice- not her- and it was- _is, dammit, is- _what he wants. But he can practically feel her lungs clench around her rough sobbing- he feels it in _his own_ chest, and being witness- being part of her crumbling like this- he's torn between resigning himself to secretly share in her painfully restrained anguish and taking her in his arms- tears and all- and taking it on himself. He's taken her peace of mind, why can't he take something she _doesn't_ need.

He gnashes his teeth with the effort it takes to stay put on the other side of the now inanimate gates. He's unsure if it's guilt, shame, or out of respect for her that he doesn't move. He doesn't go to her, nor does he leave. But he knows that no matter what else she goes through- _what else he will put her through_- at the very least-

Mako will stay.

* * *

Takes place post 1:07, Air Temple Island, between the spinning gates


	2. Rush

'Bro, where's the fire?' Bolin watched as his brother struggled to wrap Korra up in his coat.  
'She needs help Bolin. She's cut up pretty bad, and _freezing_ and-'

'We _will_ help her Mako, but she needs to rest. She's passed out.' Asami placed a placating hand on his shoulder.

He jerked back in his place beside the Avatars prone form, agitated, and scowled at Tenzin's back, obscured by his billowing robes.

'Can't this thing fly any faster?'

Tenzin ignored the rash criticism and kept his focus towards the nearing harbour and their destination beyond it. A pervading sense of relief had washed over them all upon finding Korra, alive and well enough, but an underlying urgency remained, most strongly exuding from the young firebender. There were questions to ask, definitely. But none that couldn't wait until after Korra was given the chance to recuperate.

'Relax, kid. The important thing is that _we_have her instead of Tarrlok or Amon.' Lin Beifong may have lost her title but not her commanding ways. It was enough; the rest of the flight to Air Temple Island passed in silence.

The bison hadn't even fully touched down in the courtyard before Mako slid his arms under her knees and shoulders and was hoisting the Avatar up against his chest. He slid down the bison's broad tail, Korra in tow and was hastily making his way towards the girls dormitory with a sense of urgency. He was intercepted by a relieved Pema and three clamorous airbender children, whom each eagerly inquired after their older friend in their own way. Jinora for her part was the least troublesome- the girl clung one hand tightly to her mother's robe, the other shoved over her eyes as if to staunch or block the steady trickle of tears. Ikki and Meelo were a little more demonstrative; Ikki sobbed out questions incoherently while tugging on his pant-leg and Meelo had scaled up his back to see for himself if his friend truly was alright. Mako was relieved when Tenzin caught up to him in time to save Korra from further liquids from his sons face- it wasn't _all_ tears.  
'I knew you'd find her, I'm so glad she's safe.' Pema sighed with audible relief.

Tenzin gently plucked Meelo from Mako's shoulder. 'I have a feeling we were lucky in that respect Pema. If it hadn't been for Naga-'  
'Who we totally left back in town, by the way.'  
Tenzin tacitly ignored Bolin. 'If it hadn't been for Naga, who knows where Korra would be right now.'

A shudder ran through Mako at the thought.

'I'll take care of Naga.' Lin stated very no-nonsense. 'Lend me a ship and the men to sail it and the Avatars pet will be delivered by sunrise.'

Tenzin nodded his agreement. 'It can be done. I-'

'_You_ have damage control to do with the council and the press- I'll help Lin." Pema surprised her husband.

'Appreciated, Pema.' The former chief didn't skip a beat. Then to Tenzin 'Contact me the minute she wakes up. I'll be at the hospital- with my metalb- with my _officers_.'

Tenzin was about to protest when both women strode past him, Pema ushering her two daughters with some difficulty. Lin barely paused in her gait, only long enough to give Tenzin a quelling glare before plucking his sniffling son from his arms and then she was gone, trailing after Pema to wake the air acolytes.

At any other time the sight of his present life and his past life trailing his children around together would have left him flummoxed- but there were more pressing matters at hand.

They'd infiltrated an Equalist base. Rescued prisoners. Identified councilman Tarrlok as a criminal and informed Amon that the avatar was in fact _missing_. _The city will be in turmoil. _There was work to be done if he was going to salvage this situation and keep the media- keep the city- out of panic.

'Can I trust you three to ensure she's taken care of until I return?'

The question was a moot point to Mako.

'Of course I'll- '  
'Mr. Tenzin, Sir, Korra is in the highly capable hands of the Fabulous Bending Bros- you go save politics, we've got this under control." _Smooth operating, Bo. Very smooth._

Tenzin didn't look reassured.

Tiredly he begged of Asami 'You're in-charge, young lady.' Bolin looked mildly affronted. 'You're level-headed and more importantly _female_.' Tenzin glared warningly at the brothers before exiting, an added gust of wind another indication of his dissatisfaction in caretakers.


	3. Convinced

This is a continuation of 'Rush' (the previous entry) Originally written in June, no idea why I didn't post it.

Post episode 9, a bit of Masami here. Because I didn't like how the show addressed their issues (re: it didn't.)

Korra&co are C. Nick, Mike, and Bryan.

* * *

Asami leaned against the frame to Korra's room. "You like her, don't you?"

Mako turned to face her from the chair at Korra's bedside.

"Of course I like her, we're friends."

"That's not what I meant and you know it Mako." Her tone was carefully neutral, though it was difficult to keep the accusation from her voice.

"Where's this coming from all the sudden?"

"It's not sudden, I've seen the way you look at her. For a while now."

"What are you talking about? Korra's a teammate, and a friend." There was that tone. Like if he said it firmly enough it would be true.

"And what else? Bolin told me you two kissed. I know you well enough to at least say you aren't frivolous with your affections. So what's going on between you two?"

Rising from his seat, Mako joined her in the hall, closing their conversation out from the the sleeping girls room. "Just what did Bolin say-"

"He didn't _say_ anything- I _asked_ him to tell me. The truth. Obviously something you didn't feel I deserved."

Mako sighed, frustrated with the turn their conversation had taken."Asami, I didn't intend to keep it from you, there was nothing to _keep_! I just- I didn't want to hurt- we were _angry_ and it just _happened_ and it didn't _mean_ anything. It was a mistake."

"I don't believe that for a second."

He signed and hoped he wasn't throwing himself under the bus.

"Look. I do like Korra, but I like you too, and if you hadn't noticed, _you're_ the one I'm with."

"So I'm good enough to date but not good enough to be honest with? Do you trust me at all?"

"Please don't be like that, Asami. You know I love you."

"But you're not _in_-love with me, are you?" she shot back at him, slightest hint of bitterness seeping into her tone.

"I- that's not- I _do_ love you. Why are you doubting that?"

"Because you're lying. Not only to me but to yourself. And Korra. You may love me- but not in the way you think you do- and certainly not in the way I wish you would". She signed, a small defeated sound, and slid open the panel to Korras room. "You should go Mako."

"W-what? Asami we need to talk about this-"  
"No, we don't. At least, not now. I'm too angry. And disappointed. And-" _Don't say hurt_.

"Asami..."

"I'll stay with Korra in case she wakes up. You and Bolin should get some sleep." Mako was about to protest but her glare brooked no argument.

"Like I could. I'll be outside." Begrudgingly making his way down the hall, he paused before rounding the corner. "Call for me if there's any change- or if you feel like talking. I'm not going anywhere."

Asami kept her own gaze pinned on the chair at Korras bedside, edges blurring through the saline flooding her eyes.

_Liar_.


End file.
